The Rose's Reign
by Midnight MoonX
Summary: Aki's mortality has been taken,but replaced with the kind who loves and adores her she couldn't ask for more except that a void be filled not by blood but what of this stranger that was found? Why is he so intoxicating? Requested story by foreverwildfire2.0
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnight- ok I know I should be working on my other stories but I feel bad not uploading at least 1 chapter for a requested story so you guys can thank **__foreverwildfire2.0 __**for this story **_

_**Hopefully it is up to your expectations so no more talk from me anyway**_

_Wolf-lets get on with it *growls*_

_**Midnight- *glares***_

**Kat- midnight no owns nothing!**

**Prologue- beginnings**

Akiza's POV

_I woke up in a strange room. The decoration was eerily beautiful a dark kind of beauty. Even though I only could see the ceiling of the room at first I knew it was a place of beauty and of mystery. The ceiling I stared at was black with swirls of dark red. Then I noticed my hair wasn't hitting my face like usually. Something must've been put in my hair, but why?_

_Instead I just ignored it and kept staring at the intriguing ceiling. Who would've known the Black Rose Witch entertained by a ceiling? I mentally laughed. I don't know why I did but I did. Don't get me wrong I'm NOT I repeat NOT crazy or mental. _

_I supposed the walls to be the same as the ceiling, but I couldn't seem to get my eyes off of the ceiling. Then I tried to move myself and I noticed I couldn't will myself to move! It wasn't that I didn't want to move it was that I couldn't! I wasn't bound down. I didn't feel any chains or ropes so I know I wasn't bound._

_Someone must have drugged me so I couldn't move, but why? Why me? I wasn't anything special I'm only a witch! A witch why would anyone want a witch? I started to panic but I still didn't move. I tried to scream but nothing came out. What is going on here? _

_Then I remember someone walk in with a dark robe and gloved hands. Next I felt the cold touch of those gloved hands on my cheeks. Then on my forehead, my eyes, my nose, my hair, even my ears! Finally his gloved hands rested on my neck._

"_Hmm pretty little thing aren't you? Where would you like your transformation to take place? On your sweet tender neck or your soft thorax?" the man asked. I didn't reply I couldn't reply, but that didn't mean I was deaf. What in the world is this guy talking about?_

_What transformation? I don't need another curse on me! I'm already damned to be a witch! I wanted to yell and kick out. I wanted to use my abilities, but what can I do when I am rendered powerless like this? I kind of figured that the thing in my hair wasn't letting me use my powers. _

"_Hmm no answer so let's try your thorax! Yes let us try it! If you survive you will be queen of this palace! You understand don't you? Close your eyes twice for no and once for yes." The man said. I didn't want to hear his voice anymore, but I wanted to know what was going to happen._

_Usually I don't fall for temptation, but this isn't usual circumstances, so I blinked twice. "Ahh so you don't know anything, so you want to know? Ok then like I am going to be taking your mortality then I guess it would only be fair as to know why. You see my dear hmm my dear- ah ha that's it my dear Rose._

_My dear Rose I am young true, but I am being threaten to join the other side which I should be in I need someone to rule over my kind soon to be your kind. I have picked men and women of all kinds to let's say 'try out' for ruler, but so far none have made it." He paused and chuckled._

_What is this guy going on about? "Now my dear I am really hoping you have the will to make it. You our kind have different types and depending on how you are bitten can determine your type. Yes this is unusual, but you can be full blood if I bit you on your thorax and you survived, want to know why?" he paused again._

_Then I remembered he probably wanted me to respond, so I blinked twice. "Ok then I will tell you. I am of royal blood, so only I can change you and turn you into a full blood. Are you ready?" he asked. I tried to remember what he said no meant, but instead I blinked twice._

_He looked surprised, but quickly uncovered my thorax and I felt a sharp pain ripple through every part of me. No, this can't be happening to me! Anyway if I would've blinked the right response he would've done this to me. I know his kind I lived with his kind. He is just like Sayer. _

_I learned from that mistake and I escaped, but this man or thing I don't know why but I know that voice. Then the man looks up his lips stained red with my blood and then I truly see him. This man is it's him I knew it._

_He is none other than Sayer himself._

"_I knew you would take it my Black Rose. I knew you would do one last favor to your dear Sayer and I truly thank you." He said. Those were the last words I heard before blacking out into the depths of pain and agony._

_I am no longer human. I am no longer alone. I am no longer in need of water or food. I am no longer an outsider. I am no longer disrespected or feared amongst my kind. I am no longer in need of air to breathe. _

_I am no longer alive. I am now dead some what. I am now the queen and only ruler. I am a creature of the night no longer in need of the rays of the sun. I might rule alone but I don't stand alone._

_I am queen of all __**vampires!**__ I was created for this purpose and I will fulfill it with my last fiber. I no longer need to hide from my own kind. I am Akiza of the vampires._

_**Midnight- ok this was the intro to Akiza so the next chapter is well I'm not exactly sure, but I hope you liked this and again the plot idea goes to **__foreverwildfire2.0_

_**I hope this was up to your expectations! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Midnight- ok here is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter of Rose's Reign it might be a little repetitive because I was writing it in class which I was really but I mean REALLY bored. Anyways I own nada on to the story. And I know the heading is weird but I didn't know what to really writ it as**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**A human in the wrong place!**

Akiza's POV

I walked into my throne room and sat on my throne like every other day. What a bore everyday it is the same dull routine. Wake up well if you call it that cause I don't actually sleep because I can't but I do need rest from ruling even if I am dead-ish after that I sit on my throne and rule until dinner time then I eat.

Afterwards I wash up and I take my walk and I start over again and again and again. If this is how it is going to be for eternity then it is going to be a long and I mean a long time of ruling and boredom. At least I don't need to hide anymore not from fear of people or sunlight for this isle hides in shadows.

The silvery moon is our sun. No one ever comes to complain about anything which surprises me but it is true that is one reason I get so bored. The only thing that makes this fun is when Carly and the twins come over, but other than that I'm pretty lonely and I feel empty.

I feel like something is missing but I don't know what. I look out the stained glass window. The moon is almost at the highest point meaning midnight my favorite time of the night. Carly and the twins should be arriving soon. I better go meet up with them instead of sitting around doing nothing.

I get up and I go change my royal robes to something more comfy. I change into my favorite yet simple Victorian styled clothing and my cloak I put on my mask as well. I have to wear the mask because it is against the rules for anyone to see my face.

Well the face of royalty anyhow I think it's stupid though, but I got to follow the rules. I adjust my mask on my face and my cloak to cover every inch of skin on me. I walk out to meet up with Carly and twins. I walk for a while taken in my surroundings and calmly walking when a distressed looking Carly runs up to me and literally drags me with her.

She is trying to explain but I can't understand a single word because she sounds like a mouse rushing all her words. Soon we arrive at my favorite place a clearing with a black pond and veined thorns abundant with black roses.

Then I see the twins who are bending over a body of a man. A man I have never seen before. Not a man I rule over for I can tell by the streaks of his raven black hair that distinguishes him. I walk over and I see that the man is severally injured. I don't see exactly I smell it first. The bleeding caused from the thorns on my rose veins and his neck too.

Neck? That can't be right unless a rebel or rogue vampire chased him in here or something, but no one has complained about rebels…yet. I bend down to him and the twins. Leo the male twin starts saying something about amnesia I can't catch on because I'm too distracted by the disturbing news of rebels in my kingdom.

Then Luna starts bickering with Leo, Luna is the female twin. Then I snap back into reality when I see the man start to move, but he starts to groan in pain. Then for the first time I got here I speak quieting the ruckus. "He is harmed and like he is a guest in my kingdom, and if no one knows about him yet then I'll take responsibility for him until he gets better anyway.

Not a word about this to anyone got it?" I said. All three heads bobbed up and down in unison making them look like bubble heads (A/N: I kind of forget what they are called sorry) if it wasn't for this injured man I would've laughed. I picked the man up with ease and started to run, so no one would smell or see the man.

The threesome followed behind in a short time later we found ourselves inside the nursing room. We really never used this room before, but this could be a good chance to meet the nurse. A woman around middle aged more or less came from behind white doors.

She had on a brown dress with a white lacy apron around her waist. She also had brown hair and a kind smile to match with her eyes and hair. "Hello your majesty what may I do for you?" she questioned. Then she saw my cargo. "Oh my bring him over to the bed please my dear." She instructed.

I did as I was told and gently laid him down on the nursing bed. Then she asked for some bandages and I brought them. "Can you hold these bandages onto his head while I look for a clip and ask to prepare an extra room and meal?" she asked kindly.

I nodded and put my hands onto the man's head. The man had been severally beaten, but what bugged me the most was the bite on his neck. I started to inspect his wound when his hand snatched my wrist. I looked at him and for the first time really paid attention to him whoa was he handsome.

Umm I mean he is a sight for sore eyes even in his battered state. I saw his ocean blue eyes. Those eyes look like two sapphires on a statue of a demy-god. I snapped out of my thoughts for the man spoke, but I didn't hear what he said. "Sorry can you repeat it?" I asked gently.

"Whe-err-where am I?" he struggled to ask. His voice was so calming and reassuring and thick like honey or blood. Blood…? Oh I need to go feast soon. Not only is he a demy-god in a human's body, but his blood isn't so bad either. "In my castle." I answered.

His other hand was working its way up to my face, but I was too preoccupied trying to calm my thirst down to notice until it was too late. He pulled my mask unmasking me. The cold air stung my cheeks, but I was too shocked to move.

His hand that unmasked me dropped the mask and he smiled. "Angel." He said and he stroked my naked face. His hand so close isn't making it easier for me to not take a taste, but then it dropped he had fainted. Unwillingly I felt my incisors grow in length and I felt the thirsty taking over. I started to get close to his neck and I know he could probably feel my breath on his neck, but just then the nurse came back and I composed myself.

"I'm back my queen you can go feast now dear I can see you need it." She said to me while working on patching the man up. "Thank you umm I didn't catch your name." I said. "Martha and you're welcome now go before you get any paler." She joked. I left to the dining room to enjoy a feast for once I really yearned for it.

When I arrived the table was assorted with different dishes all containing animal blood. There was raw steak and French fries with blood ketchup to go with. Red Jello squares the red from rich blood. My wine was blood, but after smelling that human it all seemed so bland.

I ate and for once I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep because I can't, so I decided to go do my duties earlier then usual. I guess this time it won't be so boring for I have a guest who is my age well my human age maybe a year earlier than my human age would be.

I can't wait to see what tomorrow well bring!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midnight- ok I hope I didn't rush much of this chapter I can't help it, but like always I hope I delievered what you expected foreverwildfire2.0! thanks to all the reviewers too<strong>_!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Midnight- ok here is another chapter of Rose's Reign request story by ForeverWildfire2.0 so you can thank her for this story I don't own nothing of the anime kind or manga which really sucks JK I don't think I would be a very good creator for that. **_

_Wolfy- yea we all know that for sures! *howl* _

**Kitty- how would you know you spend all day eating and sleeping you haven't even read a single word of her stories. And no reading the title and the rambles don't count as the story! *purr***

_Wolfy- well who-_

_**Midnight- this is gonna take a while, but you enjoy the story while I quiet these 2 down. Well at least I'm not the one fighting this time.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Morning sleeping human…prince?<strong>

Akiza's POV

I stayed up all night alone thinking of how to take care of my little problem. Not just the human I keep here, but also the rogue vampires. Now that I think about it I've been to preoccupied on how to fix my little rouge vampire problem to deal with how to hide the fact that I'm a vamp.

Also I have to hide the fact that my guest is human. A human that smells so delicious. I have to hide his scent somehow, so at least I can keep the sane vamps under control. His scent will make anyone go rouge with bloodlust.

I know for I almost lost it yesterday or I mean night I don't even know anymore I'm thinking about how much I want his blood going down my burning throat. I mean I have to find a way not to give into the bloodlust that is pulling my senses out of control.

I was still fighting over my thoughts of blood particularly his blood when my thoughts were pulled out and into the real world or what I call my real world anyway. It was Martha. "My highness may I please have today off? I know you just checked in a patient, but I haven't feasted and I need to go see my little orphans.

They also haven't feasted, but if-"I cut her off. "Of course Martha you don't need to explain yourself I grant you permission." I pulled out of my robes a brown pouch filled with gold coins and blood tablets. I handed it to her. "Here take this for the youngsters there are some blood tablets for you as well if there are no animals to hunt."

I said to her. She shook her head, but I just let her keep it. "No Martha you need it more than I do just go and don't worry about the human boy I will take care of him." I said. She bowed and started to leave when I remembered I wanted to tell her something. "Oh and Martha tell your orphans they are welcome here anytime and take good care." I said and smiled.

''Thank you so much your majesty!" she called out with joy and left happily. "No problem." I said too late. I sat there feeling even more lonesome than usual, but my mind started to drift again. Can it be the three boys that just turned? Well they aren't really boys they would be older than me by a year or so if I counted my human years.

One of the boys is tall and blonde a very big ego for my liking oh and to top it off he also wants the throne. If it was up to me I'd happily give it up to him, but I can't do that. His name is Jack Atlas his name seems familiar to me, but I don't think I know him.

The other is a little shorter than me and is caring, but he likes to steal and he likes doing pranks. I know, because I have to go every little while to go approve a rebuilding of something he blew up. Also I have to make sure his punishments are appropriate enough for what he is done.

Of course I would never send anyone to the dungeon, but death is a different story. If I ever catch those or that rouge vampire I will have to put him down or in the dungeon. I doubt I would have the heart to kill though even though I have no heart anymore.

Anyway his name is Crow Hogan, but is known as Crow the bullet. His name also sounds familiar, but I don't know from where. I think that Sayer did something to me when he turned me. I don't really feel anything, but I also don't remember a single detail of my old life. My life as a human all I remembered is hate and sorrow and I remember my name as Akiza Izinski, but I prefer Black Rose Witch.

I kept that title I don't know why but I did. The last of the newbie trio is the leader Kalin Kussler (A/N: ok I hope I spelt it right srry if I didn't). He is almost as tall as Jack, but not quiet there yet. He has silvery hair and honey golden eyes unlike Jack's harsh violet eyes or Crow's distant playful silver gray eyes. His eyes seem to hide something.

If I would accuse any of them of being rouge my top would be him. I have an uneasy feeling about him like if he knew me or something. He seems to try my way of ruling as well. They all arrived together lost with bloodlust. Their eyes were crimson red very much like mine are most of the time.

Why you might ask? I like suffering I guess it is like an addiction. I drive myself thirsty beyond sanity. I also give my blood supply to those who need it more. I guess I use that as an excuse to explain my choice of feeding. I can't afford to do that anymore now I have a human guest that I really don't feel like killing.

I jumped of my throne and started to pace around when I heard a knock. I looked up and saw Carly and the twins. I guess I lost track of time, so I went up to them and greeted them. "I see you haven't stopped thinking and worrying Aki." Carly said.

I winced I really don't like that nickname, but I let it slide with Carly and the kids. The kids left outside to play with a swing set I built. "How can you tell?" I sighed. No point on denying the truth to Carly. "You haven't changed since last night." She pointed to my cloak and mask I forgot to take off.

"Oh." I simply said. "It's ok you should go take a bath though." She suggested. "Hmm why?" I asked still thinking about a plan I should work out. "So you can go see the human!" she practically squealed. "Oh right the human." I mumbled. "Yea so go don't worry the world won't end if you take a few minutes to bathe." She snickered.

"Ok." I said and left. I walked to my corridor and into my room the bath was already drawn, but I never liked to take the baths the servants left me. They were always filled with blood, because they say that blood brings a rosy color to our skin. However I never take the blood for bathing instead I fill containers up and give the blood away.

I hurried and filled the containers and stuck them in my closet to give away later. Instead I left outside with some clothing on of course and went to bathe in the springs. The water always was perfect and I could spend days in those waters, but I can't afford to.

I took a quick dip and I let the minerals and the nearby roses make my scent. I left soaked wrapped in a towel and walked into my room. By the time I got to the door I was dried already. I walked into my room and picked out a long rosy gown that hugged my body.

I wanted to wear my usual attire, but I can't I am queen after all. I wore a rose necklace over top of my emerald choker. I didn't bother with earrings. I put on some thong sandals. (A/N: Ok my friend calls the sandals that look like Hercules sandals thong sandals so I decided to call it that srry if its wrong.)

I walk out and remembered I needed my tiara I rushed back and found my gold with a black rose and little red and white roses surrounding it with entangled veins. I stuck it in my hair making it so that I only had two long strands of bangs hanging. (A/N: Just imagine her with a crown instead of her energy stabilizer)

I walked out to my throne room where Carly sat on my throne. I cleared my throat making her jump. "I'm clean now happy?" I said annoyed. "Yea well no now you have to go visit your patient. I bumped into Martha on my way here." She explained.

I sighed, "Fine lets go." She jumps and is half running towards the corridor and then turns left. "Um Carly?" I call out. "Yes Aki?" she says. I wince and then I call out, "Wrong way." "Oh." She blushes and turns right. I follow her and we arrive to a black wooden door labeled guest room.

Well kind of the dust on the door makes it read get room. I start to turn the knob, but Carly stops me. "No Aki you have to knock first. It's not polite to barge in." she says and she knocks. No movement or noise. She knocks harder. Nothing. Again and nothing again. "Ok we tried it your way now it's my turn." I say annoyed after 5 minutes of loud pounding.

Anytime soon Carly would break the door in two. I tried the knob finding it unlocked and I walked in followed by Carly. He lay sound asleep on a twin sized bed. The same bed where my new life begun. I recognize the walls and even the same bedding.

I walked in and tried to figure a way how to make sure the guy was alive, but I couldn't remember how to check. "Here let me try." Whispered Carly. She touched his wrist and then his neck. "He's fine, but I think three nights of rest is good enough." She said.

Then something clicked. "Three nights?" I asked confused. "Yea it has been exactly three nights since you saved him don't you remember?" she looked at me like I was insane. "Um no." I said. "Oh wow I couldn't come for three nights and look at you! You don't even know the date!" she exclaimed.

The human groaned. "Quiet you'll wake him!" I shushed. "He needs to wake and eat or he'll die of hunger!" she said. She has a point though. "Fine then wake him up yourself." I stated and started making my way to the kitchen to get at least some fruit or something without blood made for him to eat.

Carly however pulled me back and made me fall on the ground of the room and she ran out locking me in. I was too stunned to do something. "You wake him I'll go ask for the food I'm weird the chief won't suspect anything, but if you go and ask for bloodless food then of course he'll know something is up." I heard her explain.

She has a point, but I know it is just an excuse. She wants to go see Jack who is an apprentice knight pr something, but I know he is somewhere in my castle as does Carly. Oh great now what? I struggled I can smell him again. I paced to the window and I started to open it when I saw the garden keeper.

Do I really want his scent to cause thirst to someone else? Someone more vulnerable? No I guess not and by opening a crack to the window his scent will go all over the place I can't let that happen. I walked back and I decided to wait for him to wake up.

I sat on a nearby chair and waited. I started to think about my problem I have and how to solve it. Why would never mind that is a stupid question of course they would want him for his blood. Then I heard stirring and I looked up to see the human waking.

I walked over to him and I touched his skin, but I pulled back as soon as our skin touched for something shocked me. I felt my arm burning. Then I saw it my mark the mark of royalty or so Sayer called it. He has one as well! How can this be? He is human a mortal he can't possibly have that mark, but he does.

Now that I think it through I think I saw one on Jack too, but Jack doesn't know that my mark means something does he? No only I know. I have seen it on someone else but who? I started racking my brains trying to remember when I felt a warm hand grab me.

My reaction was to throw him, but I recalled that I wasn't being attacked or at least I thought so. Next thing I knew I was pinned down on the bed with the human on top of me. "Where am I?" he asked. His face was just inches from mine. I wasn't struggling because of strength, but for not drinking him dry.

I was thinking of throwing him off, but I don't want him to know he is in a castle full of vampires not just yet anyway. "I-In m-my c-castle i-in m-my k-kingd-dom." I stuttered. I tried keeping my mouth closed so my fangs wouldn't show if they came out.

"Ok then how about who are you?" he questioned. "I could ask the same to you." I snapped. I tilted my head away from his. "Yusei Fudo now it's your turn who are you?" he asked. "B-Akiza. Akiza is the name." I recalled humans ran away from me when they heard of the Black Rose.

"Ok Akiza I will let you go now since you have been so generous ok?" he said acting like I was some kid. That ticked me off. As soon as he got off of me I tackled him to the ground not caring if he was hurt or not. "Nobody talks to me like that." I said while keeping him down. "You're stronger than you look." He mused.

Next thing I knew I was under him again, but I kicked him off and I got up and headed towards the door, but I forgot it was locked. I thought of breaking the door down, but just then I was pinned against the wall. "Why did you do that for princess?" he chuckled.

"For your info I'm a queen." I sneered. "Feisty aren't we?" he stated clearly amused. Then he did something I would have never anticipated he…kissed me. Hard and rough like he wanted to drink my blood.! Ok I know he can't but he seemed like it.

He kissed me long enough for a normal human to be out of breath and panting, so when he let me go I acted like I was out of breath. Then I remembered Carly once told me human girls usually slap the man who kissed them. I get up and try to slap him, but before I touched him he grabbed my wrist tightly in his hand.

"Why would you want to hit me my dear queen if you know that you enjoyed it? I just needed to make sure that you are real." He snickered. He held my wrist and I struggled against him then he grabbed my other wrist and lead me to the bed and he laid me down well pinned me down and he started to kiss me again.

I couldn't help it I wanted his kisses to never end, but I knew soon I would snap. His blood is too intoxicating. As soon as he stopped I ran to the door and laid my head against it trying to keep it cool, but I could already feel my canines growing.

My throat started to burn like if a wildfire broke out in it. My eyes started to burn and I knew I had lost it to the bloodlust. I was about to turn around and claim my prize when the door opened and I fell through it landing on top of Carly. "Ouch!" she fell hard under me. I got up and ran out of there and into the kitchen.

"What would you like to feast my quee-" the cook gasped seeing my bloodlust state. "I thought you promised not to starve yourself! I'll get right on it." He stated while beginning a feast. I ran to the dinning room and waited not long, but for a thirst like I had it seemed to take a decade.

As soon as it was laid out in front of me I plucked a blood square and popped it into my mouth. After the feast I felt much better. I walked out to the throne room and I went to my throne and sat thinking of what I was going to do.

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV<p>

After I confirmed where I was and if she really was a queen another girl came into my room. She wasn't royalty, but she was kind. She gave me some food and left to go home. I'm guessing she isn't a servant making her a friend of the queen.

I ate the meal and then I started to think. She can't be queen, because to be a queen she needs a king or a prince. I looked at my mark a prince that is what she needs. I wanted to laugh at myself for falling head over heels over a bloodsucker like her.

Yeah I know your secret Akiza I know you are a vampire and I know you are known as the Black Rose or Black Rose Witch. I have come here to slay the ruler of this land of night. If I am triumphant my family and followers shall be spared. I can't fall for a pretty face. I have to save my kingdom.

I will not let those who died die in vain. I promise…Jack and Crow and of course Kalin. I promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midnight- ok its probably kinda corny, but I'm not good with romance most of the time srry if it is rushed though.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight MoonX reporting as not dead just M.I.A. for some time sorry…**

**A few changes here: 1. I no longer prefer to write in 1****st**** person I seemed to have outgrown it, which isn't bad and I mean no offense to those who write and read that way I just don't like it as much, so I'll be writing in 3****rd**** person and maybe occasionally I'll add a 1****st**** pov snippet.**

**2. do not expect fast pace updates, because frankly that's rarely going to happen. I do write for other fandoms now so I'm in over my neck with stories.**

**3. I am probably not going to finish my other two fanfics on yu gi oh 5ds because I don't know where to go with them anymore.**

**4. I'm sort of a college kid that has tons of homework and little to no time to be writing stories anymore, but my style of writing changed because I'm developing myself as a writer and its pretty fun actually.**

**To Wildfire 2.0 I am VERY sorry to have made you wait so long for this update I promise to try my best to finish this story and do the best job at making come back from its coma…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm Nacho...Nacho owner in any way… (Unfortunately I still am weird as ever but I don't really care)**

* * *

><p>Somewhere inside the castle…<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack I swear the smell is coming from inside the castle."<p>

"Crow that's impossible it's the smell of a human and last time I checked we live in some magical land of the vampires and the only way into the human world is on Halloween and that was last month."

"Will you two shut it already I'm tired of hearing you guys bickering all the time?!" A silver haired teen snapped.

"Ahh come on Kalin don't tell me you can't smell that? It kind of smells like…"Crow started.

"I never said I didn't I just said to drop it."

"Aren't you a little curious to where it's coming from?" Crow pressed.

"Just drop it mate Kalin don't seem too happy you keep reminding him of the smell." Jack urged.

"Whatever then I'll scope it out on my own then and if I find it I won't be too keen on sharing what I found on my own." Crow said stomping off.

After Crow had left Jack couldn't help but stalk off after the carrot haired boy. There was no way he was going to miss out on tasting some human blood especially since the smell was so intoxicating.

"I'm not covering for any of you when Trudge comes by for training!" Kalin shouted.

This statement caused both boys to groan and drag themselves away from the smell…again.

"I wish that stupid smell would go away already I can't even think straight." Jack groaned.

"Hold your breath then." Kalin snapped.

"Whatever let's get back to work lunch is in an hour anyways." Crow grumbled.

All three boys picked up their respective shovels and began shoveling out the excessive dirt that had accumulated in the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere unknown…<p>

* * *

><p>A man with red brown hair and emerald eyes stood by a window that had a bird's eye view of the entire kingdom he had spent years creating. Currently his kingdom was at a turmoil, but he would not let a few rebels destroy what he spent years cultivating and nurturing.<p>

The human world condemned him for creating his masterpiece. He spent billions on top of billions of money to create his island of the night, and after his kingdom was perfected he spent another few millions into creating the perfect serum to make the habitants that lived in his isolated kingdom. However, some stragglers managed to leak in every few years and he would take care of them one way or another.

If he saw them fit he would easily turn them, otherwise they would be disposed of properly. He himself was not like the creatures he created, but neither world could harm him in anyway making him invincible.

A knock at his door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

A timid servant entered quietly.

"What news do you bring?"

"Well, umm good and not so good news master Sayer." The servant stuttered making said man perk his eyebrow in interest.

"Let's hear the good news first."

"We managed to apprehend the human satellite prince, but…"

"Go on." Sayer pressed.

"He disappeared."

"WHAT? How did this happen?!" Sayer snapped causing the servant to tremble.

"Well uhh the boy knew how to defend himself and he ran off and disappeared…the hunters couldn't trace him anymore."

"What do you mean they couldn't trace him anymore?! He is a HUMAN with BLOOD he has a STRONG SCENT?!"

"Yes they know, but he somehow disappeared his smell is no longer there." The servant said.

"So the prince escaped and now nobody knows where he is because he no longer smells? That can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"The rebels got to him."

"So?"

"He got BIT!" Sayer shouted annoyed at his servant's stupidity.

"So what do suppose we do?"

"There is nothing that can be done. Prepare my things I am going to visit my little puppet tomorrow."

The servant quickly made his way out to go complete the task at hand leaving Sayer alone.

He felt torn between being angry and feeling glad. For one part his little pet had escaped, but for the other he had an excuse to see his little Black Rose and how she was developing. Just thinking about her made him feel hungry for her.

He had scored big with her. Not only was she the Senator's daughter who also had special abilities, but she was beautiful and obedient and soon she would be his completely. He had made the best decision when he turned her and made her forget everything.

Soon he would be with her again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the castle throne room…<p>

* * *

><p>Akiza was pacing back and forth in her throne room…again. She was worried about the human she had taken in. she had managed to hide his smell from anyone outside of the palace walls, but the servants inside have started to notice and the tension has risen inside the castle that she had to send everyone home for a week or so leaving her all alone… well almost all alone Carly and Martha still came by everyday to help her.<p>

'What if Sayer came by and smelled him?'

This question plagued her mind ever since she had laid the human on his bed that night. A knock shook her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

Martha opened the door and entered quietly.

"Yes Martha?"

"I have three things for you your majesty."

"Oh don't use formalities with me please just call me Akiza." Akiza said.

"Very well then Akiza the first thing is that Sir Sayer has announced his visit tomorrow."

"What? Oh no I have to get all the servants-"

"Do not fret miss Akiza I have already taken care of that they will all be here early tomorrow uhh morning?"

"Oh thank you! What would I do without you?!" Akiza said uncharacteristically hugging the woman.

"Ohh I'm sorry." Akiza said composing herself.

"Well the second thing is more of a notice. Lady Carly said she was terribly sorry she could not be here today, because she had some family matter to attend to so in her words 'Do not forget to attend to your guest!" Martha said imitating the mousy girl causing Akiza to smile.

"You look beautiful when you smile Akiza." Martha commented causing Akiza to clear her throat.

"The last is more of a request."

"Go ahead."

"Well you see one of the orphans woke up sick this morning and I was wondering if I could go and check up on them."

"Oh of course Martha take all day if you need to and take anything you need from the kitchen and infirmary just don't forget to come back tomorrow morning!" Akiza said excitedly.

"Oh thank you Akiza, but like Carly said for today you must attend to your guest since you have been avoiding him for days now." Martha said.

"I understand Martha just go and don't worry about anything here I have everything taken care of and besides I'm a blood sucking monster who can take care of anything." Akiza said almost sneering.

"Akiza don't say that!"

"What Martha it's the truth everyone here is different including you Martha I'm not pure. I was never a human before and you Martha I know you are not like everyone else here. You are different as in human different. You aren't like the others just like Carly and the trio of boys who just turned, but everyone else here is a blood sucking monster like me." Akiza ranted.

"Child you did not ask for this life, but you have the chance to make it as you wish and you are special Akiza. I have never encountered a monster that cared for others as much as you do princess."

"Martha I am not a princess I am a queen."

"Ahh but in order to be a queen you must have your king."

"Martha isn't it getting late?" Akiza asked changing the subject.

"Ohh you're right I best be on my way and don't forget to feed your guest."

"Yes Martha take care and say hi to the children for me." Akiza said.

"Good bye Akiza." Martha said leaving her alone…again.

Akiza sighed and made her way to the kitchen, but made a detour to her room to change out of the stuffy dress she was wearing. She picked out a short ruffle skirt and a simple white blouse that fit loose on her shoulders and her stockings with simple white slippers. She felt indecent wearing such showy clothing, but she figured since no one was home that no one would see here and before she would go see the human she would change.

Once inside the kitchen she began searching for human food, but was having a hard time figuring out what humans actually ate. She found a container with white stuff called flour and a can of what looked liked blood but wasn't anything like blood in taste. She also found some white shredded sticky sticks called mozzarella.

She felt utterly helpless and useless. She decided to look for a cookbook, but could only find things that had the ingredient of blood. She was busy searching through the book she found when she tripped and tried to grab the edge of the counter to catch herself, but instead grabbed the bag of flour and fell to the ground. She got up covered in white and then she noticed the smell.

She looked over the counter and saw the dark haired human leaning casually on the far wall.

"W-what are you doing here?" Akiza asked trying to get off the ground, but felt a sharp pain in her ankle and fell back down.

"Shit my ankle." Akiza growled.

"Here let me help you."

She looked up and her eyes connected with his and she couldn't help but accept his outstretched hand, but instead of pulling her up he carried her bridal style and sat her down on the counter.

"W-what are you doing?" Akiza stammered.

"I'm checking your ankle and I think you sprained it." He said touching it lightly causing Akiza to whimper.

"Yup it's sprained come on let's take you to your room." He said picking her up again and heading out of the kitchen.

"But what about dinner?"

"Don't worry about it I'm not hungry I had just finished eating when I heard you rummaging around the kitchen."

"Wait so I made a fool out of myself trying to cook when you had already eaten and you were watching the whole time?! You jerk put me down!" Akiza snapped pushing against his chest.

"Stop moving around."

"No let me down now!"

"Hey you may be a princess, but I'm not taking orders from you."

"Queen! I am a Queen!" Akiza sneered.

"Whatever you aren't married so you're only a princess."

"Why do you care anyways leave me alone."

"Ohhh but you don't want me to, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You say one thing, but you mean a different thing entirely. I think you secretly want me to follow you and stay by your side."

"You're delusional I think you hit your head to hard. You shouldn't be up." Akiza pointed out.

"Which way?"

"What?"

"Which way to your room?"

"Oh." Akiza looked up and tried to see where she was.

"Umm to the right and down the corridor it will be the last door to the left." Akiza said.

"Okay."

"So you're name is Yusei right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know. We're here."

Akiza opened the door and tried to climb off, but Yusei walked into her room and laid her down on her bed and took her slippers off and started to pull on her stockings.

"W-What are you doing?" Akiza stuttered trying to move away from him.

"Stop moving and let me check your ankle right." Yusei said climbing on her bed towards her.

"No I'm okay get away!" Akiza said moving further back.

"Stop being a baby, princess."

"Queen! Ahhh!" Akiza said falling off of the bed bringing Yusei down with her.

He landed on top of her making Akiza flush with embarrassment. He lifted himself off of her a bit with one hand and let his other hand travel down her body to her thigh and Akiza couldn't help but freeze. She had never been touched or handled in such a way.

His hand went under her skirt and his fingers worked their way towards the clips that held her stockings to her panties. He unclipped her stockings and pulled them off and only when both of her stockings were thrown across the room did he finally got up and pulled Akiza to the bed.

"There now that wasn't too hard now was it?" Yusei said.

Akiza couldn't seem to form any words, so she just nodded.

"Now let's see that ankle." Yusei pulled her leg towards him and studied her ankle and then made a noise of approval.

"What is it?" Akiza asked.

"Well your ankle is a bit sprained, but should be fine by tomorrow and your choice in panties is admirable princess." He said nonchalantly.

"Uhh you asshole!" Akiza said pulling her leg from his hand and knocking him off of her bed.

"Ouch. For a princess you aren't very ladylike." Yusei said playfully.

"You got that right now leave me alone." Akiza said pouting.

"I will just as soon as I do this…" Yusei said getting up and pulling Akiza's face up and kissing her harshly.

Akiza surprised couldn't help but gasp at the sudden action and soon their tongues were at war with each other. Akiza couldn't help but moan into his kiss. Before she had met Yusei she had never had any contact with another man before let alone kissed one, but she was learning quickly. Soon however, her throat began to feel like liquid lava was being poured into it. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and got up quickly and wobbled to her bathroom locking herself in.

Soon there was a knock at her door.

"Are you okay in there?"

"Go away." Akiza mumbled.

"Fine you win this time princess, but I will be back. Good night Akiza." Yusei said.

Once she heard his footsteps retreating she got out of the bathroom and dug around her closet to find her extra supply of blood vials she kept. She drank almost all twenty vials of them when she finally felt sated.

"Stupid human." She groaned.

She got up to her feet and quickly cleaned the mess she had in her room. She changed into a white gown and lay in her bed thinking of the events that had occurred during that day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Yusei's room…<p>

* * *

><p>Yusei couldn't believe himself. He had almost ravished that blood sucking monster without a single thought of his own demise. How stupid could he be?<p>

But there was something about her something different that called him to her. Like a siren calling him to steal a deadly kiss into the ocean. She was too tempting and when he saw her looking so innocent caked in flour he had lost it.

He wanted to have his way with her on that kitchen counter, but he had managed to keep control until he had seen her splayed out for him on her bed in those rags she called clothes. He had never seen her showing so much creamy skin at once.

He wanted her for himself…no he _**needed**_ her like a man needs air to live. If only he had met her before she was turned, but she isn't like the rest. She seems to be cold and needs blood to survive, but she flushes and feels like a human.

"What exactly are you Akiza?" Yusei asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midnight Moonx—that's all folks hope you guys enjoyed it! I might bump up the rating pretty soon I dunno where I'm heading for this story so please be patient…again sorry for the M.I.A. and thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing as well.<strong>_

_**Until next time! - MMX **_


End file.
